


[战骑]狂犬

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: 普通人小夫夫战骑，清水剧情向摸鱼一发完。
Relationships: 战骑
Kudos: 4





	[战骑]狂犬

<1>

嗡——

骑士的通讯贝又一次震动起来，引得身边站着的卫兵频频侧目，就连正在听报告的总长杰斯林都抬眼瞥了过来。

纳尔札尔神在上，到底是谁会在这种时候如此锲而不舍地联络他？

骑士背后的汗浸得内甲紧贴在皮肤上，又潮又热。但他不能动，在这种严肃的场合，所有人都站得像是裁衣匠协会前的木质模特那样笔直，动动手指尖都会被看出来。骑士强迫自己目不斜视，在心里求遍了十二神，通讯贝终于安静了。

而与此同时，总长杰斯林刚好念出了他的名字，骑士立即应声，脑海一片空白。

“上周是你带队处理的矿山拐卖事件，对吧？不错，你展现出了优秀的反应能力和剑术实力，银胄团非常需要你这样的人才。”杰斯林走近骑士，拍了拍他的肩膀，“恭喜，考核结束，我宣布从今天起，你正式成为银胄团的一员了。”

当脚跟离开王政厅洁净肃穆的地毯的瞬间，骑士按捺不住，抱着刚刚领到的崭新甲胄奔跑起来。年轻男人沐浴着乌尔达哈暖融融的夕阳，像只奔跑在萨纳兰平原的自由的野兔，迅捷而充满活力，要是这幅样子被他的队员看到，恐怕所有人都要惊掉了下巴。

成为银胄团的骑士，意味着正式的编制、稳定的薪水和他一直追求的荣誉。自打战士憋出一声咆哮，从码头用惊人的姿势跃上甲板，紧紧抱住骑士说决定跟他去乌尔达哈的时候，骑士就一直幻想着这一天的到来。

他努力不让自己笑得太明显，站在门前深深地呼吸，才取出钥匙装作一切正常地开了门。战士不在家，也许是出去买菜了。骑士并未多想，他把抱了一路的甲胄小心地放在桌上，坐下来开始卸自己的臂甲。

嗡——嗡——

通讯贝总是能恰到好处地打断骑士的思路，他心情正好，随手接起了通讯。

“哟，终于接通了啊。”

对方那听起来有些熟悉的声音让骑士喝水的动作顿了顿，他慢慢坐直身体，问道：“……请问是哪位？”

“踩着别人上位升职的感觉怎么样？爽吗？”粗犷的男声对身份避而不谈，听起来有点气喘，好像刚刚进行了一番剧烈运动，“呵……可别高兴得太早啊，不觉得家里少了点什么吗？”

不等骑士起身去检查存放贵重物品的暗橱，那头已经不怀好意地笑了两声，背景音嘈杂得叫人心慌。

骑士突然想起早上起床时，没睡醒的战士哼哼唧唧地抱着他的腰不肯松手。骑士急着要去忙公务，无心温存，只敷衍地把恋人塞回被窝里：“别闹，今天很重要，我不能迟到。”

“我知道……”战士仍然抓着骑士的手，在恋人练剑磨出的茧上摩挲，“我昨晚没去行会接活，今天在家等你回来。”

薄纱窗帘被风吹起，扬在他眼前，朦胧间骑士好像看到战士就坐在自己对面；但风很快就停了，纱帘落下后的世界昏暗无光，空荡荡的房间里静得吓人，骑士只能听到自己胸膛中那擂鼓般越发激烈的心跳声。

<2>

骑士骑着陆行鸟，一路狂奔赶到中萨纳兰某个偏僻的山丘后，三五个流氓模样的男人或蹲或站着，围成一圈兴趣高涨地鼓掌喝彩。身形庞大的鲁加族单手按着躺在地上的一人，抬手便是一拳。

察觉到骑士的到来后，鲁加族的奴隶贩子头也不回，用力捏住被打得奄奄一息的战士的下颚。骑士不知道他做了什么，只听到战士发出困兽一般声嘶力竭的咆哮，但他被帮凶们按着手脚，连挣扎都做不到。

“来得挺快，可惜了，我们才刚开局呢。”

奴隶贩子看着仓皇间差点从陆行鸟上摔下来的骑士嗤笑一声，反手丢垃圾般将一小粒什么东西弹到骑士脚下。

骑士低头怔愣地看去，那正是他昨夜还亲昵地吻过的、战士的某一颗牙齿。

“真不愧是海之都的狂犬，拿把伐木的破斧头还能打伤我那么多人。”奴隶贩子摸了下嘴角的伤口，抬脚踩上战士的小臂，啐了一口，道：“在乌尔达哈挡别人的财路就是这种下场。你爬得再高又有什么用？你主人现在自身都难保了，还会在意狗的死活？”

骑士耳中嗡鸣，却将对方的话听得一清二楚，他颤抖着将那颗沾着血的牙攥进手心，抬头死死盯着战士被踩着的手臂。

“走狗配疯狗，真**天生一对……”

那奴隶贩子话音刚落，骑士便怒吼一声，举起盾牌向对方猛地撞了过去。鲁加族短暂地眩晕了一秒，下一刻回过神来的时候，他已经被骑士按在地上照着脸颊狠狠地打了第三拳。面前看上去性格温和的骑士突然发难，周围看热闹的混混们也惊得跳起来，吆喝着要拿刀子往战士颈间比划。

骑士面色阴沉得可怕，抬手便把手边的盾牌甩出去，撞飞了两人。他却因此露出了破绽，奴隶贩子高声骂着乌尔达哈最下流恶毒的话语，试图把坐在他身上的骑士掀翻。缠斗间骑士猝不及防被打中了脸颊，却好像感觉不到疼痛那般，不顾被反拧着的手臂，用尽一切办法也要打倒对方。

银胄团的新人收拾三脚猫自然是绰绰有余的，但骑士甚至将佩剑都扔在一旁，简直像是失去了理智一般，赤手空拳地压着身形庞大的鲁加族男性毫无章法地殴打。先前为了制住战士，奴隶贩子已经消耗了不少人力，他心知自己不是对手，于是招呼剩下的几人上来帮忙。

“杀了他啊！快啊！”

奴隶贩子忍痛嘶哑地吼道，然而并没有人上来帮忙，所有人都做防备姿态，惊恐地看着眼前的暴行。

“他……他疯了吧……”

“这家伙不是骑士吗？哪有骑士会这样打人的……肯定是陷阱吧！”

“喂…走吧？没命了的话就全完了！之前可没说会死人啊！”

喽啰们面面相觑，终于有个胆大的，抽出腰间的剑，悄声走向骑士想要偷袭。骑士沉浸在某种疯狂的情绪中，根本没心思去理会周边的环境。就在剑劈下的瞬间，一把破破烂烂的伐木斧打着转飞来，撞得混混手中的剑脱了手。

“呸呸！...听听说的都什么屁话……打人就是打人，跟是不是骑士有什么关系。”

战士扶着一把捡来的战斧勉强站起身，他表情扭曲地吐了几口血水，而后战士用尽全力将战斧戳向地面，骑士身上登时出现了球形的光效，两人脸色都稍微变好了一点，骑士的下一拳也打得更重了。

战士对着要逃未逃的几人竖起两根手指，他缓慢地露出一个难看却足够狂妄的笑容，道：

“而且我说……‘海之都的狂犬’……可一直都是两个人啊。”

<3>

吓跑了那几人后，战士虚虚捂着绝对被踹断了的肋骨站在原地缓了好半晌。

最初他听说骑士被人引去城外报复，通讯贝也怎么都打不通，他便拜托了认识的守卫去王政厅看看，自己先动身前往中萨纳兰。谁知骑士没见到，他倒是被人黑了一闷棍，想来这大约就是从前年轻时胡闹的报应。

在他们还是天不怕地不怕的冒险者时，在利姆萨·罗敏萨留下了不少‘光荣事迹’，那个听起来傻兮兮的什么狂犬称号也是少年人自己美化了的，毕竟人家的原话是‘两只疯狗’。当时谁能想到他们如今一个以导师身份奔波于冒险者行会，另一个竟然还当上了正儿八经的皇家骑士呢？

不过骑士和他不一样，那家伙虽然小时候也很调皮，却一直向往着成为一名高尚的骑士。十岁的时候就把骑士守则背得滚瓜烂熟，奈何家里穷，只能买得起最普通的长剑。但也多亏了他穷，战士才能用两个金币加三碗羊奶燕麦粥轻轻松松把小剑术师忽悠进队。

回忆了片刻美好过去，战士抬头望了望乌尔达哈的方向，这边的动静不算小，如果守卫朋友能意识到不对，那援兵应该很快就会到了。

“呃啊……”

虚弱的呻吟声飘来，战士突然发现骑士竟然还在打那奴隶贩子。即使已经没了力气，即使对方已经接近失去意识，他仍一拳又一拳地举起、落下。骑士的手甲方才被打得松动了，他便索性甩脱了碍事的铁皮，手臂上狭长的划伤中蜿蜒着淌下猩红，与奴隶贩子的血混杂在一起。骑士打得累了，抬手一蹭脸颊的汗水，糊了自己一脸血痕，反而让他看上去像是被打得更惨的那个。

“哎、哎哎！我没事！还活着呢！”战士一瘸一拐地拄着斧头上前去，“快别打了，打死等会好交代！”

他刚说完，只见骑士抬手一个不暴击的深仁厚泽拍在奴隶贩子脸上，刚要昏厥的鲁加族倒抽一口凉气，就这么不上不下地被吊着一条命，任由骑士发泄。

还行，没疯，知道奶人。

战士松了口气，轻轻地扯了扯骑士的手臂，却被毫不留情地避开了。骑士面部紧绷，简直像是在面对某种无比凶猛的魔物。战士只得忍痛蹲下身，连搂带抱地把骑士往一旁扯，还有心情开玩笑道：

“你光顾着打他和给他深仁厚泽了，怎么都不管管我？”

闻言骑士不再挣扎，战士低头看去，刚巧与骑士视线相交。借着中萨纳兰路上微弱的灯火，战士清楚地瞧见了骑士发红的双眼。他向来好强而倔强的恋人此时无措地坐在地上，眼神都逐渐失去焦点。

明明骑士整个人都被盔甲包裹得严严实实，但战士搂着他肩膀的手不自觉地放松了许多，生怕稍一用力就要把接近崩溃的骑士给捏碎了。

“……好好好，妈的，揍，继续揍！我替你揍！”

战士看得心疼极了，连忙骂骂咧咧地上前又补了两脚。他将将收回脚的工夫，恰好有一路人马赶到，领头的人骑士认得，是铜刃团的佣兵，应该是收到周边住民的报告后前来调解的。

佣兵们见这三人都一幅狼狈模样，骑士还穿着一身制服，面色极差，问什么都只会点头和摇头，怎么看怎么可疑。

“哎呀，这个，铜刃团的效率就是高啊，来得真快！”战士只得拖着一幅残躯打哈哈，“多亏了这位骑士啊，不然我就要被奴隶贩子拖走了！看看这伤，我牙都被打掉了……嘶……”

顶着佣兵们怀疑的目光，战士捂着脸颊，一边干笑一边拖走了自家骑士。

<4>

两人疲乏地踩上铺满了夜色的沙土路，看到路边的穷人们陆续支起锅架。锅不算小，水很多，就是没什么可煮的。

商业之都灯火辉煌，可总有光照不到的地方。远处的乌尔达哈像个坐在荒漠中的沉默巨人，而骑士与战士还有朝不保夕的贫民们都不过是仰视巨人的蝼蚁，随时可能被碾进滚滚黄沙，消失得无声无息。

骑士茫然地想着，和咬着手指的贫民孩子呆呆对视了许久，直到被战士拉上一辆愿意带人的鸟车才收回视线。

被群殴后战士的模样已经十足凄惨，更别提骑士还穿着带血的制服。所以为了维护银胄团的形象，骑士坚决不肯以这幅狼狈模样大摇大摆地走在街道上，默不作声地扶着战士走进曲折的小巷。

“等等。”战士忽然停住脚步，他握住骑士的右手，一根一根掰开恋人僵硬的手指。骑士一直攥着那颗槽牙，用力到手心都被硌出了血点。

“掉了就掉了吧，乖，扔了。”

战士哄小孩似的拍拍骑士的肩背，伸手去取牙的时候，骑士猛地收回手，说什么都不肯给，倔得不行。两人躲闪着，跌跌撞撞地进了一条更狭窄的巷子，被令人安心的暗色包裹后，骑士终于可以弓起挺直的腰板，把脸埋进战士沾满血污、不再蓬松的毛领子里，放肆地用眼泪沾湿它。

“对不起，对不起。”

骑士哽咽着，一遍又一遍地道歉，哭湿了战士的毛领子，又吸吸鼻子，猫一般蹭上战士的颈边，口齿不清地道：“我以后……一定嗷嗷保护你……不会扭下次了……”

唉，我对象哭得一把鼻涕一把泪的都这么可爱。

战士感叹着，抬手揉了揉骑士的后脑勺，有点无奈地道：“那是不是该补偿我一下啊？今天升职，高兴日子，见面都没亲一个。”

只见骑士胡乱抹了把脸，主动地凑上前，先是舔了舔战士沾着血痂的嘴角，继而避开伤口，小心地亲吻战士的脸颊，鼻梁，最后是嘴唇。很少占据主动的骑士有些拘谨地舔过战士齿间，在舌尖触及到那块空缺时，战士痛得下意识向后一仰。恋人故意夸大的反应看上去颇为滑稽，即使满心愧疚，骑士还是没忍住下意识笑出了声。

“呼，终于笑了……不过真的很疼啊！”

说笑间战士将骑士也推到墙边，单腿抵在骑士腿间，故意蹭了两下。骑士终于想起这还是在公共场合，连忙推开胡闹的恋人。之后两人互相搀扶着，摇摇晃晃地走在昏黑而狭窄的道路上，为了明天早饭吃甜系小圆饼还是咸系香煎蛋争论起来。

也许听他们拌嘴着实有趣，乌尔达哈也难得露出了温柔的一面。巨人收敛了城市的灯光，将星与月的碎屑撒向两人前行的道路。

今夜的萨纳兰繁星依旧。

END.


End file.
